Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero DxD
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: After an incident that relates to his parents death, Issei Hyodou is now determined to protect people and help them create their own futures. Now after meeting his future self, he teams up with Deneb to stop Imagin's from wreaking the past and defeat a shadowy team that want's to destroy time.


**I don't own Kamen Rider or HS DxD.**

 _He's green... just like the color of his armor. A train... he appeared in a train that came out of nowhere; the train even made tracks of it's own. The armored man's armor was based off that train, he appeared when I was small when a monster appeared from sand that fell off a person._

 _I could never forget the tune and voice that came from his belt at the moment his armor appeared._

* * *

 _"_ _ **ALTAIR FORM!**_

 **1st Zero!: I meet my future and Deneb!**

A small groan came from a young man who woke up from his nap on a hill at his school, said young man is seventeen years old, with brown hair and light brown eye's, wearing a light-ish black school uniform which is a button up shirt, pants and a white button up shirt under the black one while he wear's a green shirt underneath. His name is Issei Hyoudo.

Issei sat up and did a very loud yawn as he just woke up from his nap then stood up as he looked at the student's at the courtyard, just walking around with their own lives.

The school he goes to is called Kuoh Private Academy; it used to be an all-girls school. Recently it started to accept male students, but the number of girls in the school still dwarfs the number of guys. But to Issei, it was nothing special at all, some of the guy's either just want to get a girlfriend or create a harem. It's quite sad for them, Issei know's but the reason he came to the school is because it was close to home.

Issei checked his watch to see it was time for his 'personal entertainment.'

* * *

Issei was now in a bush outside of the girls Kendo Team's changing room, he looked to see two teenage boy's, one a nerdy teen and one with a bald head which makes him look like a monkey, the two teen's were staring in a tiny hole while the girls are changing, meaning that they perverts and they are peeping, which could be told by the snickering and giggling.

Issei, who was still hiding in the bush, is carrying two rocks then he put them in the pockets of his pants, he then carefully climbed up a tree far away enough to not be seen but to begin he's entertainment. Issei then smirked as he got out the two rocks and quietly yelled...

"Divine Punishment!"he yelled as he threw the two rocks at them and the rock's landed on their heads.

"OW!"they both screamed while clinging their heads in pain, they look in the direction where they were assaulted, but all they see is the girl's Kendo Team with angry looks and their shinai. They must have changed super quickly as soon as they heard the yell in pain.

"You two again?" Murayama, the brown haired girl, said threatenly,

"This is bad."Matsuda, the guy with glasses, commented while his bald friend, Motohama agree while they both sweat nervously.

"You perverted duo!" Katae yelled as the entire Kendo Team started beating them sensly while Issei was laughing like a mad man, but no one could hear him due to the yelling in pain.

* * *

 **(Unknown place)**

In a big wasteland, where there is sand everywhere, big canyons and the sky is strangely rainbow colored. A flute-like tune then came out of nowhere along with a green and black train that resembles a bull and it was making it's own track's, said train was also chasing some sort of BIG group of golden spirit-like orbs, the chase was going on for a while as they passed a stone bridge, a few canion piller's at a very quick speed and when the orbs flew up, the tracks for the train went up making the train fly around while it's making track's. The orbs and green train were flying around like it's a dogfight in the air, but then a colorful portal appeared on the ground giving the orbs the advantage to enter it.

Inside the train, which stopped just now, a man wearing a brown trench coat and a brown hat watched as that portal disappeared from the cockpit of the train which for some reason it has a motorcycle, he then sighed as he took out a pocket watch and wiped the glass of it with a hanky, the words on the pocket watch had some words of inspiration of some sort incript on it that said 'The Past should give us Hope'.

"Guess I have no choice but to rely on him." the man said as he stood up from the bike and walked to where ever he was going.

* * *

 **(With Issei)**

"Man you guys look like shit." Issei commented as he looked at Matsuda and Motohama with bruises all over their faces, while they are under a tree of the old school building.

"These are bruises of victory." Motohama, the glassess wearing guy, said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of…" Issei deadpanned.

"I don't get it! How can you not want to peek at girls?" Matsuda, the bald guy, questioned.

"Because I don't want to die." Issei said in a bored tone. At his point of view, he only became friends with these guys just so he can be their parole officer and make sure they behave.

"Man, we would've gotten to see more! But someone threw a stone at us giving away our cover!" Motohama said while Matsuda nods in agreement.

"Well I say that person is a good guy giving you two justice." Issei said before he comically turned gray and the background turned black while a blue-ish colored Issei, with comical cat-like whiskers, said… "Yup. I'm awesome at giving these two douchebags some justice!"Issei thought before he and the background turned back to normal.

"Are you sure you're not into guys?" Matsuda asked.

"Positive."

"Then how are you not ogling at girls!? Are you a man or not!?" the two exclaimed. Issei however, for some reason, stood up.

"Alright, here's some proof." Issei said about to grab his pants…

"ON SECOND THOUGHT! NEVERMIND!" the two then ran away while Issei smirked victoriously.

"Time to head home." Issei said as he began to walk home.

* * *

Issei was now on the road to go home and when he gets home, he'll just take a nap, play some video games and maybe punch his punch bag. As he was walking, he noticed a vending machine, feeling a bit thirsty; Issei decided to grab his wallet and grab a drink from it. When he opened his wallet, his face became sour that he has no coins.

 _'Man, sometimes I think that my future's pretty bleak._ ' Issei thought bitterly before…

"Future may not be so bleak in my opinion." Issei looked to a man wearing a brown trench coat and a brown hat, in front of the vending machine. The man took out a coin and put it in the vending machine to get a drink and whatever canned drink he wanted came to the bottom.

'How did he know what I was thinking?' Issei thought as he watched the man grab the drink out of the machine and presented it to Issei.

"You wanted one these right?" the man asked while Issei looked at the drink that it's… a cola. "Here." the mysterious man lightly tossed the cola over to Issei who caught it.

"Uh...thanks, I guess?" Issei seemed a little unsure about this man wanted from him or why he's even talking to him in the first place. Sure people can make a little small talk at times, but for some reason this feels...different. _'I'm not even gonna ask or want to know how this guy knew what my drink is.'_

"The future is not foreseen. It is a vast barren wasteland that this filled with many pathways to choose from. You may never know where those roads may lead. Perhaps one of them is what is your looking for, or perhaps the other is something you may have to endure for the hardships ahead. Those who can choose their own future can create their own destiny, even if fate has already sealed one for you, the possibilities of changing it are nigh." the man said before slowly turning around and walking away. "Farewell for now."

Issei watched the man disappear into the shadows as he blinked. 'What was that all about?' he thought. That guy sure must be crazy if he's going on about what he said about changing the future or that it's a barren wasteland with many roads. Although, he does agree with him on some level of degree but that's just about it. _'Oh well, I better head home.'_

When Issei returned home he headed straight for the kitchen as he took a sip of his drink before looking at the family portrait of himself and his parents too, when they were still alive.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback 7 Years ago)_**

A young Issei was standing around very confused on what happened. One minute he was pretty much playing at the park and now this; a bunch of destruction. People were running scared of whatever was happening that caused all of this and now he was scared.

And someone this young would be scared too.

Issei shook off the feeling to look for his parents and he started running. After a while he was trying his best to avoid anything that might scare him and the young boy was doing his best to stay brave. Issei soon went to a pile of rubble and he was shocked to see what he's seeing right now.

His parents dead.

 _Issei stood there shocked and he feels like crying right now. But first…_

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled out in horror.

Issei then collapsed on his knees in shock. He heard the sound of fighting and he see's a green warrior fighting a bat-like monster with a big sword. Issei stared at the monster the two things he'd never felt…

Hatred and a lust to kill.

The green warrior turned his head to see Issei in surprise.

"Look out!" the green warrior said while running towards him.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Iseei shook his head breaking out of that moment. He hardly remembers what happened afterwards. All he know is that he had to start living alone when his parents passed away and that was about it. Still, he does wonder who that odd warrior is from seven years ago. He could never forget the armor he wore, but there was just something about it that gave him like...this odd deja vu feeling, or perhaps it was like seeing an old friend again.

"I'm probably overthinking things too much. I should start my workout." Issei walked over to the workout room, taking off his shirt only leaving a pair of shorts, and boxing gloves on his hands so he can start doing his things. "Two hours should be good." he started the timer and started wailing away.

* * *

"This time should disappear. It's fruitless to keep an era such as this, now is the time create a new century to come." said a robed figure standing on top of a pole on one of the skyscrapers. A ball of golden light appeared next to him as he took it in his hand. "Come my friend, we have work to do."

* * *

 **(With Issei)**

Issei was on his over to school as he started to hear conversations about some weird monster sighting. Apparently some flying bat is swooping down, harming innocent people in one foul sweep or whatever. Issei was never one to believe in such rumors as those, since they're always just a bunch of made up junk by people who are trying to gain some publicity. It was strange really why people would come up with such ridiculous rumors, they'd be better off as authors to make use of their imagination instead of spreading some lies, or something that's most likely a fake.

"Hyoudou!" Matsuda and Motohama called out making him sigh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Let's go to the bookstore after school and get some _reading_ done." Matsuda said with a pervy grin, which made it clear what his intentions are.

"Yup! Or...we can read some fabulous book about hunting for (put these in italics) _treasure._ " Motohama added.

'Of course these two won't go a day without being perverts, or looking at porn for that matter. And yet, I still talk and hang out with them.' Issei thought.

"Well? How about it? You gonna come with us or what?" Motohama smiled.

"Like hell I'm going to do that with you guys." Issei answered bluntly yet harsh.

The two dropped their jaws at him.

"Ah what!? Dude, you're still saying no Bounce House Fondel?" Issei raised a brow at this.

"Bounce House Fondel?" Issei repeated with a deadpanned stare. "Okay, are you being serious or just stupid?"

"Ah c'mon man, you know what we mean when we say that!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"You were talking about going to the bookstore and buy porn maga-" Motohama immediately covered Issei's mouth once a couple of cute girls walked by them. The Perverted Duo sighed in relief as Issei removed the hand off him. "As I was saying; your were talking about going to the bookstore and buy porn magazines, which you should know me by now that I don't want part of!" Issei quickly finished before the two had a chance to cover his mouth and some girls passed by.

"Those two are the worst." a girl said in disgust.

"It's a good thing Hyoudou volunteered to be their parole officer." another said.

"Or perhaps torturer." another said.

"I know." inside Issei's imagination he smirked at the torture part while he comically grew cat whiskers.

"Dude! You just damaged our rep!" Motohama exclaimed.

"Nope, just improved it." Issei said coolly knowing that these two have a rep for being pervy and Issei being their parole officer/torturer.

"I'm gonna punch you in the face now!" Matsuda said about to punch Issei, but he easily blocked it with his one hand.

"No thanks." Issei said while turning him and putting the baldy in a painful submission hold. "So how about we change the subject before I break your arm?" he asked while squeezing the ex-jocke wrist.

"OW! OKAY OKAY!" Matsuda exclaimed in pain while imaginary Issei grew a cat tail.

"Good." Issei smiled evilly and let's go of the bald pervert.

"How about we…" Motohama paused as Issei gave him a look that said 'talk about something that relates to porn or peeking on innocent girls and I'll enjoy castrating you'. "…the Recent rumors! Yeah let's talk about that!"

"Is it something pervy?" Issei asked as the 'Three Size-Scouter' was getting hotter on the 'it's castrating time' meter.

"No! Let's talk about the rumors about a monster!"

"There's no such thing as a… " Matsuda got his I-Phone and it show's a civilion with big claw marks on his back. "Whoa."

"Well uh...that's some nice animation work I guess. Have to give that some credit." Issei scratched the back of his head still looking at the photograph.

"Oh come on man, you can't be serious right!? Motohama and I are sure this picture has to be real! Isn't that right, pal?" Matsuda yelled as the other perverted teen male nodded in agreement.

"You do know that phones have an app that can allow someone to alter a photograph, right? There's even an app for that I think. Or it should be already on there depending what kind of phone you got." Issei tried to logically reason this. "Besides, there are other ways to photoshop..."

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other trying to find a way to retaliate their friend's words but couldn't find none. But then they had an idea as they got their phones out to see if this photoshop app actually exists. Much to their surprise there was actually a photoshop app after all.

"Dammit!" the two cursed.

Issei sighed before taking Matsuda's phone in his hand as he looked at the picture again. This was obviously a photoshop thing if someone trying to make people believe in their joke. For all they know this civilian could be wearing some kind of bat glove that was used for Halloween once, and then used either their phone or computer to make seem life-like...Not any different from how movie producers use their special affects.

"This is ridiculous." he sighed.

* * *

 **(Sunset)  
**  
A man was walking around town and he was being cautious. He's heard the rumors about those civilians being victims of a monster attack and he's worried that he may be next. He heard a flapping sound and he looked up in shock…

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 **(With Issei)  
**  
"Oi Hyoudou, help out will ya?" a male student said while cleaning the classroom. Issei and some students were on cleaning duty but the former was thinking about those rumors.

"Dammit Hyoudou! Quit slacking off!" another exclaimed. At Issei's point of view, he got a closer look at the photo and see's the blood on the civilian but it looks real. There must be something wrong with him just to accept the fact it's not real.

Issei shrugged, ignoring his classmates complaints, he walked out of the classroom to go home. Issei was walking out of the school with a yawn so he could go home to forget this monster nonsense and maybe play some games after a few hours of working out.

"Wait." Issei groaned hearing that female voice. The brown haired teen looked behind him to see the student council president and vice-president; Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"What is it now Sona?" Issei asked not caring about the formalities.

"That's 'Kaichou' to you Hyoudou-kun." Sona corrected.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn about formalities anyway." Issei shrugged.

"Why aren't you on cleaning duty?" Sona questioned.

"Well one; there's already enough people to clean. And two; because I don't like being bossed around by those who aren't me." Issei answered. 'And those so-called classmates of mine are just desperate for a girlfriend.' he thought that last part.

"Even if there are enough you still have to do cleaning." Sona said to him strictly.

"Nope." Issei said trying to figure an escape plan. "Also, you just said that there's enough. See ya." he said as he started to walk away.

"Get back here." Sona said and Issei stopped for a moment… before walking away with comical dust. "Why do I even bother?" she sighed.

"It's to reform him." Tsubaki answered.

* * *

Issei walked around town while thinking about that picture, sure it looked real enough but it doesn't change the fact that it could possibly be fake. Wait, possibly?

 _'Nonsense.'_ Issei shook off the thought before something on the ground caught his eye. He decided to pick it up and it turns out to be a blue keychain. "Might as well take it to the cops." Issei said before grabbing his phone to look for the nearest police station.

But then he was suddenly grabbed by the collar, to his surprise, he looks at the attacker that it's actually a bat-like creature.

 _'Those rumors were true!'_ Issei thought in shock.

"You have something that might belong to him." the bat-like creature said.

"What?" Issei asked. Before he could ponder more… a glowing orb entered him.

Issei's hair suddenly had gotten longer reaching his waist and strangely enough his eyes turned green. Other than that, he still wore his school uniform but nevertheless this "Issei" wasn't the same guy anymore as he managed to push the bat-like creature away and started running for his life.

 _"What the hell?"_ Issei mentally screamed out as noticed his own body was just reacting on its own. It took him a second to figure out that he wasn't in control and that someone else was occupying his out and inside space. _"Hey! Who the hell are you? And just what do you think you're doing to my body!?"  
_  
"I am very sorry, Issei!" the one possessing Issei's body apologetically cried.

 _"Wait a minute how do you know my name? Who are you?"_ he demanded but the mysterious being from within his own body didn't reply. Instead he just cried for some reason which was actually starting to get annoying.

 _"Stop crying will ya!"_ Issei growled.

"Oh! There it is!" the being from within his body cried out in joy as he started to faster. Issei sighed in annoyance on this guys personality, so he decided to wait to wherever he's going then he can get his answers. The being ran towards a warehouse, which questioned him on why would whatever or whoever be here.

"Alright! We're here!" the being cheered while jumping up and down.

 _"Great. Now can you get out of my body!?"_ Issei yelled.

"You can get out of him now Deneb." the being looked to his right and see's, to Issei's surprise, the weird guy he saw yesterday!

 _"Hey that's…"  
_  
"Okay!" the being, called Deneb, then got out of Issei's body and some sand produced from the brown haired teen to the ground, which also turned Issei's appearance turn back to normal. The sand then formed into a brand new appearance, which caught Issei by surprise. The being's new appearance has a kabuki-like appearance, with a green chest plate, finger-like guns and it looks like it's face looks like a yellow tengu mask with green eyes, oh and his arms look like they're made of metal.

"What the...?" Issei gaped at the being known as Deneb, obviously surprised by his appearance.

"He's a friend, don't worry." the mysterious man calmly assured. Issei was about to say his piece until he lifted up his hand stopping the boy from saying a word, knowing the constant questioning will give him a headache. So he reached into his jacket and pulled out black and green belt before tossing it over to him. Issei caught the belt in his hand and examined it.

"Hold on a minute! Why are you giving me this belt? Just who are you, anyway!?" he demanded now confused about whatever is happening around him at this moment.

"You should probably hurry up and fight. He will be here in any second." the man said as Issei was slightly confused by this. Then he remembered the bat creature chasing him.

"Just tell me! What the heck is that monster!?"

"Yes. This time will serve some purposes, however, early judgment will cause more ripples. Your obstacles may lead you to that one place you want the most, or it may just cost you one valuable thing in return." the same spoke only pissed Issei off as he was about to yell at him only for the bat creature to come in through the window.

"There you are…" the bat creature said before flying towards Issei. But Deneb shot bullets from his fingers and shot it down. "The traitor!" it exclaimed.

' _Traiter?'_ Issei thought before the bat creature charged at Deneb.

"I can't allow you to lay a finger on him!" Deneb said before he blocked an attack and pushed it outside before charging.

"To answer your earlier question; that monster is called an Imagin." the mystery man explained.

"Imagin?" Issei asked.

"Yes. And like I said before, hurry up and fight him." the mystery man said.

"But…" Issei started before the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you do manage to beat him, other people won't end up like your parents." Issei widened his eyes.

"How did you know…?" he asked.

"I'll explain that later." the man said before grabbing the belt and placed it on Issei's waist. "Remember my words from earlier?" he asked before grabbing a card from the belt.

"About people's future?" Issei asked.

"Correct, if you do decide to fight. You can have your own right to fight for the future that you want and other people's future that they want." the mystery man said.

"Really?"

"Yes, now I'll ask this. Do you want other people to end up like your parents?" the mystery man asked.

"No." Issei said.

"Do you want people to have a good future?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them to get away with causing destruction?" Issei then put on a determined face.

"No!" Issei said. "If beating that thing will make me help those in need, then I accept!" he turned to the man. "Now how do I fight him?" the mystery man smiled before pulling a tiny lever on the buckle making a calm whistle-like tune.

"Place this card in the belt." he gave Issei the card. "Then you'll be able to turn into a warrior known as Zeronos."

"Zeronos huh?" Issei mused before he decided to place the card in, but before he did that, he yelled…

"Henshin!"

Issei placed the card in the belt.

 **"ALTAIR FORM!"  
**  
Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Issei's body whole to form a black suit, which had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with the green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him; summon green and gold pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled a vest. The vest resemble gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmet, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began to converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Issei's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

This is Kamen Rider Zeronos!

"This is...?" Zeronos felt his armor and looked at his hands feeling power surging through him. It was indescribable he didn't know how to put it into words, but this moment was short lived when the Bat Imagine charged at him and pinned him on the ground. Zeronos struggled to get the Bat Imagine off him as he was punching him repeatedly causing sparks to fly off his suit. "Dammit! Get off me!" bringing his legs in and placing his feet against the Imagine's chest, he was able to get the said creature off him, lifting him forward as he quickly stood on his feet.

"Just hurry up and hand it over!" the Bat Imagine growled then dashed towards Zeronos.

"What are you talking about it!?" Zeronos met with the Bat Imagine as the two began to engage in combat. Thanks to his earlier training in hand-to-hand combat Zeronos had the advantage over the Bat Imagine, and was able to read his moves. This didn't mean he was in the clear quite yet. While his fist may be holding out against the Bat Imagine this didn't mean he can destroy it that way. No...he would need something more powerful than his fist.

"Hey old guy! Do I have any weapons?" Zeronos asked while deflecting an attack from the Bat Imagin.

"Those two pieces on your belt can form into a sword and crossbow!" the mystery man told him. Zeronos grabbed the two weapon pieces and looked at them for a moment before making it look like a toy sword… then it grew to the size of a regular sword.

"Cool…" Zeronos said in awe before blocking an attack from the Bat Imagin. "Thanks!" he said while slashing the Bat Imagin in the chest making sparks come out.

"Don't think just because you have a sword that I'll be beaten!" Bat Imagin growled as Zeronos got into a stance. Honestly, he's never even done kendo before or any other swordsmanship style, but this armor seems to know what its doing and that knowledge it flowing into his head.

"We'll just see about that." Zeronos retorted as they charged towards each other and began to clash. He easily dodged all of his opponent's attack then found an opening, slashing the blade against the Bat Imagine's chest causing sparks to fly off. Bat Imagine cried in pain then growled at Zeronos who was merely waiting for the Imagine to make his move. "I'm sorry, care to repeat the part where you said I can't beat you with a sword?" he mocked.

"Bastard!" spreading his wings out he began to flap them causing a gust of wind to harshly blow against Zeronos, who was using his sword to shield himself. Then the Bat Imagine flew up in the air and began to perform aerial attacks from above. Zeronos was hit multiple times by the Imagin as he couldn't see where he was attacking from.

"Now that's just unfair." he uttered to himself making sure his tone was low enough for the Bat Imagine not to hear. Unfortunately he still heard it anyway.

"Too bad, loser!"

A comical vein appeared a Zeronos' helmet.

"Don't call me loser!" Zeronos exclaimed, he then suddenly remembered something and he took the blade off then put it in another spot and it turned into a crossbow. "Nice." Zeronos commented and dodged the Bat Imagin.

"Can't do anything while I'm in the air can you?" the Bat Imagin mocked.

"Think again." Zeronos said as he used his crossbow to shoot green energy arrows at the Bat Imagin, which made him fall down.

"Dammit!"

 **(Kamen Rider Den-O OST: Action ZERO)**

"Now we can fight evenly!" Zeronos said as he switched the ZeroGasher into sword mode and charged at the Bat Imagin.

"Damn you!" the Bat Imagin growled before getting into a fighting stance. There was no way he could lose right here! If he does, then that means he can't fulfill the wish that was requested upon him. Plus there would be no way to go to the destination, where he needs to be at the most.

"Hmph." Zeronos scoffed and blocked an attack from the Bat Imagin then punched him in the chest three times before kicking him to the ground.

"Dammit!" the Bat Imagin cursed and tried to make a run for it.

"Can't let you get away." Zeronos said and took out his card then placed it into the sword.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

His sword glowed with green electricity before he swung the sword forward making a green sword beam and when it hit the Bat Imagin, he exploded.

 **(End Song)  
**  
Zeronos sighed then took off his belt and reverted back into Issei.

"Alright…" he uttered before losing consciousness about to fall face flat against the ground, but Deneb caught the boy in his arms before he could hit the ground.

* * *

 **(Inside a train)**

"Urgh…" Issei groaned as he woke up from his sudden nap. He then sat up and looked around his surroundings to see that he's in some sort of living room. "Oh man, what just happened?" he questioned before realizing that he's inside a train. "Huh? When did I get inside a train?"

Issei took a moment to realize that he was fighting that rumored bat monster called an "Imagin" courtesy of that weird old guy, who is hiding a lot of secrets. Afterwards when the fight was over, he suddenly collapsed and it all went blank from there.

"Oh yeah, that's right…"

"Oh! Issei!" Issei heard Deneb's voice as the said imagine brought him a tonkatsu meal, one of his personal favorites to eat. Also, he couldn't help but notice the strange piece of candy on the tray. "I'm so glad. Please eat, I made specially myself."

"Uh…? Thanks." Issei accepted the tray and started to eat. He was feeling hungry after all. Though he has no idea what the time is right now, his gut is telling him 'dinner time'. Of course not being able to resist his natural urges of hunger, he chowed down.

"I see. So you're finally awake…" the mysterious coated man said, entering the room.

"You…!" Issei looks at the man with a tinge hint of wariness. "Just who are you, anyway? And why did you give me the power to transform into that suit of armor, and fight that Imagin thing too?"

"All will be in good times, my friend. For you see, your journey is only just beginning." he says looking out the window. "Though I must admit...you did surprisingly well for your first time using _your_ power."

"You mean that belt's power?" Issei questioned.

"Correct. But how do you like Deneb's food?" the man asked with a smile.

"Actually, now that you mention it; it's pretty tasty." Issei said before he realized that was out of the question. "Now wait a minute! Who are you and where the hell am I!?" Issei demanded.

"Let's just say..." the man started before taking out his pocket watch, Issei noticed that it had the words 'The past gives us hope' on it. "I'm just someone from a future world that's been destroyed and the time you live in will end up like mine."

"Okay..." Issei said despite the fact he doesn't know what he's talking about. But he does get the destroyed part. "But where am I?"

"As for where you are..." the man started before standing next to the window and Issei noticed that there's a wasteland... wait. Wasteland? "Welcome to the time train Zero Liner. And this desert out there is time itself."

Issei stared at what the man had just said.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And that's when he decided to breakdown a little.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE IN A FREAK'IN TIME MACHINE!?" he all but yelled from the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Hmph!" the hooded man snorted as he felt a disturbance in this timeline. "I see that arrogant cur has appeared in this timeline as well. No matter. It won't change a thing." he dug into his pocket before pulling out a card with a frame of the Bat Imagin on it. "Don't you agree…?"

He threw the card in the air before the Bat Imagin was revived once more. It let out a ferocious growl before looking back at the hooded figure.

"That's what I thought."

"I'll get the job done and I shall come after the younger Zeronos next!" the Bat Imagin snarled before it flew away.

"Good luck then." The hooded man then walked away from the area he's in. He then looked up at the sky for a moment before going towards his location. "A younger Zeronos huh? Sounds to me that Hyoudou is desperate if he's turning to his younger self for help, to take us down." the

hooded man said before he silently walked.

* * *

 **And done! Also, cliffhanger alert! I really hope you all like the story because me and Moonlight Abyss worked really hard on it! Also, as a reward for waiting patiently, I shall focus on one of my other stories.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
